The Trial From The Blood
by regaldino
Summary: After the incident four years ago, you go from city to city to rectify what you did. You arrive in Jump City, and for the first time, you see others that can't be called normal either. Maybe this city can help you reach redemption faster than you think. Slight AU where Terra never went to Slade. (Male Reader x Raven)(eventually)


_Hi everyone! I don't normally do this, so I guarantee it won't be very good. I recently started re watching TT and decided to add a character of my own to the mix. I figure I'd let my creative juices flow and do something, even if I think it's bad. If you do end up reading it, I hope you enjoy. If not, tell me it's bad and how I can make it better!_

Chapter One – A New City

"Alright, that should do it!" I say as I put the final pencil strokes on the portrait. I tear the page out and hand it to the woman I was sketching. She reaches into her purse and pulls out 7 dollars and some change. I do not charge for portraits I do on the street, I only ask they pay me whatever they can. It could be money, food, or hell I'd even take a hug at this point. I thank her and pack up my sketchpad and pencil and throw them into my bag. I grab my guitar and stand as I see my train pull into the station. I can't believe it's already been four years since the incident. I have lived off of doing odd jobs for people and sketching for people for some quick cash. As long as I had food in my stomach, I didn't care where I slept. I can't get sick anyway. I step onto the train and pull out my ancient CD player. As much as I wish it was an mp3, I wouldn't have a constant Internet connection to update my playlist. With one ear bud in, I pull out a different sketchpad than I used before. I sketch the face of the most recent person I saved. I've got a fantastic memory, so it isn't too difficult. After it's done, I write the name they gave me under their face. As I flip through, I see countless faces. I place multiple per page so I won't have to carry around too much. So, how many have I atoned for? How will I know when I'm done? I guess when the feeling of guilt leaves I'll know. As I close the book, a man's voice comes out from over the train's speakers.

"Next stop Jump City. Next stop Jump City."

Well, I guess my stop is coming up. I'll need to find populated places to play my instrument and sell some sketches. I'm gonna need food money. I shouldn't need new clothes anytime soon since these are brand new. I'm gonna have to find a place to lay my head at night, but that's not a priority. Then find some place to bathe. I tend to go to local pools since they have showers, or I'll find a natural water source and do that when nobody is around. I still have soap and shampoo and a small thing of soap for my clothes. I alternate between what I wear and what's in my bag whenever I bathe. Everything is natural so if I do bathe in a creek, the environment isn't harmed. Then when the clothes get some age on them, I buy new ones and, if possible, donate my old ones. How many times has this been? How many times have I ran this routine? I've moved cities so many times it's hard to count. Crime starts to drop when my heroics start and it gets harder to save people.

I step off the train and start walking. I glance at the clock before I leave the station. Judging by the time and how loud my stomach is, I can tell it's time for lunch. The money that woman gave me should be enough; I just got to find a place that looks appetizing. I bathed yesterday, and the clothes smell fine so I shouldn't be a bother to anyone. I might be hungry, but I'm not going to ruin someone else's appetite with my body odor. I walk for a bit before I noticed a familiar smell. It's a pizzeria! When was the last time I ate pizza, I thought to myself.

I place my order and find a seat. It's fairly busy since it's still lunch time. I sit out like a sore thumb, being the only one eating alone and all. As I polish of the last bit of my lunch, I notice a peculiar group of people walk in. Six teenagers and they all are...different. One was a teenage boy, about 5'4 and had black spiky hair. He wore green tights, with black ankle-high boots. A green tee shirt could be seen underneath a red vest with a little yellow R. He had green gloves to match his pants and tee, a yellow belt, a black cape with a yellow interior and a mask. The next one was a man standing at about six feet, which outmatched my height of about 5'10. I would say he stands out the most. He had dark skin, but you could barely see any of it. His body seemed to be augmented with several cybernetic implants. White, blue, steel, and black seemed to be the color palette of his robotic parts, and his left eye was red. How much of him was still human? The third was one of the shortest of the group. He was one of the two that stood at about five feet. He wore purple and black spandex, had a grey belt and gloves, big purple and black boots, and the weirdest part was his green skin, short green hair and elf ears. Accompanying him was the other 5 footer, a female with long blonde hair. She had a tan belt, gloves, and boots. She had yellow shorts and a black long sleeve tee that came up above her belly button. On the shirt was a yellow T, and goggles could be seen hanging from her neck. Next is another girl about the same height as the black haired boy. She seemed to like wearing a lot of blues. Her cloak and cuffs were blue, and her boots and leotard like long sleeve piece were both dark blue and black. That however cut off at her legs. The cloak was held closed by a circular black and red jewel set in a gold plate. A few more of these jewels could be seen. Her red and gold belt was garnished with these as well as one on the back of each of her hands. Her hood was down and you could see short violet hair, her skin very pale, and a red and black bindi on her forehead. The final one was the tallest girl in the bunch standing at 5'6. She had long red hair with what I assume is a very tan skin, it looks orange. She wore a violet crop top, that similar to the blondes, didn't leave much to the imagination, a violet mini skirt, and violet thigh high boots. She had a silver belt, gauntlets, and some neck piece with a jewel in it.

As they sat down, you could feel their camaraderie. They seemed like a family from here. I was so interested; I don't think I even knew I have a genuine smile on my face. I haven't had one of those in quite some time. I needed to draw them. I lean over to my bag and grab my sketchpad. I quickly take out my hand sharpener for my pencil and get to work. I'm moving fast, because in this business, fast is how you keep the attention and get paid. I have the image in my head, and only glance up in the rare occurrence someone is in a more interesting position. I'm about to put the finishing touches on my sketch until my sketchbook turns black and is pulled away from me. I look up and see the pale girl's hand covered in the same black. Somehow, she was pulling it towards her. The others take a look at it, and the black haired boy gets up and walks over to me. I get ready to say sorry. I guess it is a little rude to do that without someone's permission. Right as he reached me, a car down the street exploded, and a black silhouette could be seen walking towards us. Sure it's cool to walk away from explosions, but this guy looks like he's only going to cause more problems.

He starts launching these small pellets from his fingers, and whatever they touch goes boom. The same one that was walking over to me dropped my book and yelled, "TITANS, GO!" They leap into action and starting fighting this guy. They all seem to have their own abilities for this kind of thing. Geokinesis for the blonde, shape shifting for the green guy, the metal one is shooting lasers; the redhead is shooting green energy bolts and flying, more black magic from pale girl, and who I'm guessing their leader is using various gadgets. I guess this town has heroes. I won't get any closer to my goal here, so I decide it's time to leave. I place my book in my bag and start to leave. I hear their leader yell something. I didn't catch it, but as I turn my head to see what he's talking about, I see one of those black pellets heading towards the pizza place.


End file.
